Problem: What is the median of the first ten positive integers? Express your answer as a decimal to the nearest tenth.
Solution: The median of 10 positive integers is the average of the fifth and sixth integers.  The fifth and sixth positive integers are 5 and 6, so the median of the first ten positive integers is $(5+6)/2=\boxed{5.5}$.